In The Hands Of Fate
by kiera chan
Summary: After being attacked Sesshomaru finds himself injured, with his half brothers wrench, and in a world completely new to him. Will he survive Kagome, and find out who attacked him?
1. Default Chapter

In The Hands Of Fate

By: Kiera

It was dark Sesshomaru could see the many youkai who had come to assassinate him. There were five, a kitsune, a neko, a ryu, a tora, and another inu. They stood in front of him each in a different fighting stance showing that it would be difficult, sonce they had mastered different styles, and he would have to fight all of it at once. He took a defensive stance and stood ready.

Aleaf blew past them,and the ninja lunged. The battle went well for Sesshomaru at first, but they didn't have to exert themselves as much as he did, so he was beginning to tire. They kept at him, and gained the upper hand. At that point Sesshomaru drew Toukijin. The battle turn in favor of him, but he was still tiring. After a bad blow to his arm making it hard for him to hold Toukijin Sesshomaru had no choice,but to flee. He had no idea where he was going beside the fact that it was south. He started to recognize the area as that of his half brothers, InuYasha. After a bit he came across a clearing with a dry well in the center of it. Knowing he had few options he took to the air and landed in the well promptly being transported to a new place. Specifically Kagomes home five hundred years in the future.

* * *

"Mom, I'm heading out! I'll see you in a week or two!" Kagome called as she ran towards the well house. 

"Stay safe dear!" Was the reponse she got from her mother.

Upon opening the door she saw the badly injured taiyoukai next to the well. He had a large gash on his chest, he was stabbed in the arm with a small dagger, and his leg looked a bit swollen, like it might be sprained. There were a couple of other minor injuries, but by the looks of it none of the wounds were healing as fast as they should.

"Kami! What happened to you?Sigh Well lets get you in the house, and fix you up. Can you Stand?" At that Sesshomaru tried standing up,but the pain in his leg made that difficult and he almost fell. Kagome was there to steady him when this happened.

"Here, why don't you sit down, and I'll be right back," Kagome said and raced off. When she returned she had a first aide kit, and a crutch.

"Let me see your arm,"

"Why are you doing this onna?"

"Later. We need to have those injuries treated.THen we can talk."Kagome replied firmly, and then asked, "Do you know if a poison was used?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what kind?"

"Hemlock."

With that Kagome went through the first aide kit, and pull out an ointment for the poison, and one to stop any infection. She gently took out eh dagger, cleaned it , and applied both onitments. She then wrapped the arm, and handed him the crutch and asked, "Do you think you can stand now?"

He tried again this time with more success.

"Can you walk?" Was the next question Kagome asked.

He then limped forward a bit, and Kagome then led the way back to the house in a slow procession.

Once they entered the house Kagome helped him up the stairs to her room. On the way Kagomes mother saw this, and went to gather clean sheets for the bed, new clothes for Sesshomaru, and more medical supplies. With the medical supplies she brought a bowl of warm water, a dry rag, and a needle and thread.

"Thanks Mom. Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Is there anything else you think you may need?"

"No, but if I do I'll holler."

"Okay dear. I'll go start dinner are there any preferences sir?" When she got no reply she simply stated she would make oden then.

"All right. Were the other wounds poisoned as well?"


	2. chapter 2

In The Hands Of Fate

Chapter 2

Kagome had long since finished wrapping Sesshomarus wounds, and was now going to make lunch.

"Any thing in particular you want to eat?" Kagome asked the taiyoukai.

"..."

"Okay then. Right I'll go make lunch,"

Kagome left the room and headed down to the kitchen when...

"Kagome!" Souta cried, and ran to her as her family walked through the door from Soutas soccer game. "Is InuYasha here? If he is can I play soccer with him?" and he held out his soccer ball as if to try and convince her.

"No he's not here, but Sesshomaru is and he's hurt. If you do want to do anything with him all I can suggest is chess, but even that's probably not a good idea. I was just going to make lunch did anyone want any?"

"No thanks dear we had lunch before the game,"Ami (There seriously is no name for the mother!) said.

"Okay, well I'm doing that. Souta, Ojiisan don't bother Sesshomaru okay?"

"There will be no youkai in my house!"

"Aw, but you said we could do chess!"

"Arg! Fine bother him! Just see how much fun it is when he ends up killing you!"

"Cool! I'm gonna go get the chess board!"

Meanwhile Sesshomaru had heard the entire conversation, and could only wonder what chess was. Next thing he knew a small boy ran in carrying a box. He left as soon as he came and returned with a table, and he began setting up several miniature figurines from the box on a black and white board also from the box.

"Do you know how to play chess?"

"..."

"Okay... I'll take that as a no. Well it's a game of strategy. There are sixteen pieces, and half of them are pawns......(I'll hope everyone knows what chess is and how to play it.)......So you want to play?"

"You do realize that you will lose."

"Gees, you're cocky for some one who's never played before."

"I am a lord part of my education was that of war strategy."

"Yeah well when I was in the hospital about two years ago I would play chess everyday against the kid next to me, and he was really good. I beat him once, so if could beat him you can't be that bad right?"

"Never underestimate your opponents."

So the game began. Kagome walked in with lunch towards the end.

"Oh looks like a tough game Souta. I wouldn't go there if I was you."

"Well you're not me, so shut up." He made the move, and...

"You should have listened to the girl, checkmate."

"What? No way!"

"Well, lunch?" and held up the tray for emphasis. Sesshomaru eyed it, and picked it up. Sniffing it he deemed it edible, and popped it in his mouth.

"Hey Kagome why don't you play him?"

"Sure and lose not even a minute into the game no thanks."

"You can't be _that _bad."

"Oh how reassuring you are."

"Glad to help!"

"Souta."

"What?"

"Run."

Souta eeped, and ran as fast as he could out of the room.

"Three, two, one."Kagome counted, and as soon as she did they could hear Souta fall down the stairs in his attemt to escape Kagome. "Perfect!" Kagome then gave chase.Sesshomaru was left in a semi shocked state due to how unexpected the chase was in both the reason for it,and the people in it.(Kagome seem weak and easy to trick.) Moments later he could hear Soutas pleas and Kagomes ruthless answers, and then the yelps of pain the boy shouted in hopes to gain mercy. None was given and his tortured screams were heard throughout the house.

In a minutes time Kagome calmly walked back in and sweetly asked "Would you like anything else?"

"..."

* * *

Next time I'll have Kagome tell Sesshomaru why she saved him so,please review. 


	3. chapter 3

1In The Hands Of Fate

Chapter 3

AN Sorry for taking so long school and family just seem to take over at the holidays. And now on to the story.

* * *

"Onna you have yet to answer my original question," Sesshomaru demanded.

"Um, what was that?" Was the ever brilliant reply.

"Why did you save me?"

"You expected me to just leave you there to die? I never thought I portrayed myself as heartless."

"You still have not answered the question"

"And here I thought you were patient. Well you were hurt and obviously needed help. It didn't look like the little toad guy that followed you was there, and I didn't see or hear Rin. So I got Sango to help move you here, since I knew both the toad and Rin would be devastated if you died. There are you happy?"

"..."

"Are you even awake?"

"My eyes are open."

"Yes, but I've heard or people who sleep with their eyes open," Kagome said as she stood up. "I'm going to get something to eat. There anything you'd like?"

"..."

"You know if you don't eat something it'll take longer for you to get better. That is of course if you don't die of starvation."

"..."

"Fine, see if I care! All the work I do to help and it's always thrown in my face is a simple "Thank you" too much to ask for. It's not like it costs anything, or is all that hard to say. The things I do, because I have a conscience, and for men who never appreciate it..."Kagome mumbled as she left for the kitchen. "...And the worst part is the fact that they seem to get worse. Hojo, so annoying, but can be sweet, so I can live with that. InuYasha, I could deal with the attitude. Miroku, I might just cut his hand off to relieve him of his "curse", but other than that.. Oh, I'd have to tie him up every time I wanted a bath, but again doable. Kouga, I can't deal with him too annoying and too persistent. Finally I have you now anything you'd like to say about yourself?"

"..."

"Thought so. Here I brought you up some food eat it if you want to, but I have homework."

"..."

Kagome then went and sat down at her desk pulling out her math book, and pencil to start her work.

"I was not aware that humans could read."

Kagome spun around and faced Sesshomaru. "This is math. Math deals with numbers, but yes I can read."

"..."

"Don't look at me like that I can too. Here 'Find all the variables if chord PF equals twenty'. Sounds simple enough actually. Which problem is this? Circle stuff. Hmmm..."

"..."

"Hey! It's a miracle I figured it out. Now to check it." flip, flip, flip "I got it right! Now on to octagons."sigh

"..."

-Hours later-

"Hey 'Gome Mom made dinner, and it's oden," Souta chimed in breaking her thoughts.

"Be down in a sec. I think I just about got this."

"You're putting off oden? Mom Kagome's sick!"

"Done! And I'm not sick you little twerp! Wait til I get my hands on you!"

"Eep!"

"Hey Sesshomaru, do you want any oden?"

"..."

"Are you awake?"

"..."

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty, it's time to smell the roses."

"I am awake Onna, and there are no roses here to smell. Not that I would any way."

"Good, and it's a saying. I didn't mean it literally."

"..."

"So, you hungry?"

"..."

"Fine, more oden for me," and with that Kagome left to go eat leaving the taiyoukai to himself.

* * *

Sorry again for the late update. Thanks for the reviews. RR


End file.
